The Kids That Changed The X's Heart
by Old Style Premium Draft
Summary: When Timmy, Theether, and Melvin are staying with Raven they make a certain villain see the brighter side of things. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Do NOT Make Timmy Cry

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 1:Do NOT Make Timmy Cry!

To say Red X was confused would be a gross understatement. He was more than confused, he was... a word that ment very confused. Astonished! He was that as day had started out so perfectly normal that this very cold splash of abnormality startled him.

It was business as usual: stealing some random piece of priceless jewlry for some nameless overpaying hack. Then, like always, he heard Robin behind him shouting out some stupid one-liner that he's certian everyone inwardly groans at. Turning around to make a witty retort at his colorful foe, he paused. There was Robin and his bow staff, his girlfriend next to him. Circuits and the green teen stood to the back, ready to jump into the oncoming fray... But why di Raven have KIDS with her?! That was just too much.

Pressing his free hand against his masked forehead, he tried to prosess what he saw. There was a little girl with pigtails standing on Raven's right, holding onto her cape. On her leftwas a little boy with a patched-up blanket hanging onto her hand. He was also surprised to see a blue clad baby being supported by Raven's right hand. He was sucking on a binkey as though going into battle was nothing short of a common occurence.

X had to ask,"Wait a minute Titans! Can someone please tell me since when does Raven have kids? Then can you explain why you thought it was a good idea to bring them into battle?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "I'm their caregiver not their mom, and it wasn't my idea to bring them." Here she shot an accusing glare at the Wonder Boy.

Red X was appaled at this and quickly voiced his say-so, "The average fighting ratio and ste ability age group has a minimum of thirteen years. They've still got binkies and blankies and you want them to fight? No offense to your athority, Chuckles, but next time you should listen to Sunshine."

"Waven? Who's 'Sunshine' and why doesWobin need to listen to her?" The boy with the blanket looked up at Raven expectantly.

Raven smiled, and boy was it beautiful, "He wastalking about me, Timmy, and Robin needs to listen to me so he dosen't look like an idiot." She smirked at this and he finally noticed that her hood was down. Why was it only now that he noticed her beauty?

Timmy stared hard at Robin before turning back and innocently asking, "But doesn't he always look like that?"

Raven laughed. X had never in his life heard anything more beautiful than that melodious sound. The phrase 'joy is laughter' seemed suddenly inadiquate to him as it should have been 'joy is Raven's laughter'. Atmittably, X did not realize that he was staring at her until he was broken out of his reverie by the object of his affection herself.

"Quit staring, X, you're going to make Timmy cry." Raven said sharply while trying to sooth the unnerved toddler.

Now Cyborg spoke up with a frightened voice, "Man, whatever you do do **_not _**make Timmy cry."

Now X felt bad, he had never ment to make the kid cry. Stealing for fun is one thing, but messing with munchkins was just plain wrong. He had to fix it somehow so he walked straight up in front of the child in question stolen necklace in hand.

"I don't like seeing kids upset so I'm gonna let you take a free shot. Now, I want you to hit me as hard as you can right here." He indicated to his stomach. Timmy nodded and brought his fist back for a punch.

Timmy, being around five years old, was not overly strong and the resulting contact was a light tap with the suit. Nevertheless he summone any acting skills he had and dropped the necklace, doubeling over in overexaggerated pain.

"You've got a real good arm on you, Timmy, but if anyone asks I fought Robin before you punched me. Got it?"

Timmy giggled as X used the teleporter on his belt to leave, and the elder Titans looked at each tother... confused.


	2. Chapter 2: Strawberry Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, and no offence to Robin's hair.**

**Robin: What about my hair?**

**Me: Robin you aren't in this scene. Go snog Starfire until I call you.**

**Robin: ... Okay!**

Chapter 2: Strawberry Ice Cream

"Waven, can we go out for ice cweam? Pleeaase?" All three chilren looked up expectantly at the dark cloaked empath with pleading eyes only a child seems to have access to.

*Sigh* "Fine, but if you're loud and hyper on the way home I'll let Starfire make your dinner." This being a threat that she could never carry out for fear of the childrens heath.

Amid the excited cheers she heard Cyborg, "I can take 'em in the T car if ya want."

Raven smirked, "I really don't think you want three sticky-faced kids in the back seat. You guys go ahead home, we'll be back later."

Cyborg sweatdropped, palling visably, (This was no small feat cosidering his condition.) "On second thought maybe you'er right. We'll meet you back at the tower for dinner and a movie, Beastboy got Wicked Scary 3."

Now it was Raven's turn to pale, she had barely made it through the first Wicked scary, and she all but ransacked her brain trying to think of a believable excuse for her to skip it.

"Raven, we wanna watch a movie too." Relief in the form of Melvin.

Raven smiled (She seems to be doing that a lot lately.) "How about I take these guys out for dinner and a movie, and you four can watch your movie while we're out. Okay?"

Beastboy, at the risk of his own safety, decides to intervein at this point. "DUDE! You can't just miss it! This is the one where they finally convince the police to check out what's been going on in the house! Don't you want to see the cops get eatin?"

Raven deadpanned, "As fun as that sounds I'm just gonna have to take a rain check."

* * *

Raven propped her head up on her hands as they waited for someone to come and take their orders. She was hoping that the ice cream was served in bowls instead of cones. She told herself that it was so the kids wouldn't make a mess, but she knew it was a lie. For the life of her she couldn't understand why she could never eat an ice cream cone without getting it all over her face, and she certainly wasn't coming home with ice cream from her chin up.

A distant jingling drug her out of her thoughts and back to the present where a masked man entered through the door. His hair was a dark chocolate brown and looked to be naturally spiked, as opposed to Robin's gelled monstrosity. A well defined muscle tone could be seen clearly through his t-shirt and he walked with an air of confidence. Though she sensed something familiar about his gait, she didn't recognize him until she took a good look at his mask. It was much like Robin's mask except for the 'X' that went across it... a red X.

_What the crap is_ Red_ X doing in an ice cream parlor?!_


	3. Chapter 3: Fish Out Of Water Blub!

**(A/N) I realize that I have unintentionally written these chapters alternating between Red X POV and Raven POV. Do not think of that as a constant as it may change over the course of the story. Just think of it as Author POV and try not to get confused.**

**Me: Anyone wondering if Robin is still snogging Starfire?**

**Robin: ...umm...**

**Me: DANG IT, ROBIN! GO PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!**

**Robin: And you automatically think this is my fault?**

**Starfire: Robin, why is it that we discard our garments for this 'dance'? **

**Me: *Raises eyebrow***

**Disclaimer: Owning stuff is overrated anyways.**

Chapter 3: Affections, Confections, 'n Stuff

Raven watched as the thief, that she had prepared to do battle with a half hour before, sat down across from her and playfully ruffled Timmy's hair with a smile. To tell the truth it was kind of throwing her for a major loop.

"What do you want, X?" Though she had been trying to sound accusing the best she could do in her exhausted state was slightly exasperated. What she wouldn't give to go to bed right now.

He smiled despite her mood, "It's nice to see you too, Sunshine. It does look like you've had one helluva day though." She did look a bit worse for wear from not having slept in as much as three days due to relentless nightmares.

Leaning back in her chair she pulled on her hood, bringing her hands up to over her face, "I wonder if you came all this way to tell me how crappy I look."

Melvin, who had been silent up until this point, now felt the need to speak up. "Did you make Raven sad? I don't like it when Raven's sad. You should say something to try to cheer her up." She tugged on his sleeve as though to urge him into some kind of action.

"Hey Sunshine," He moved around the table to stand beside her, crouching down to gently take her hands from her face. "I admit that you look a little rough, but sleepless or not you're still every bit as beautiful as you've always been."

Though she blushed lightly, she yanked her wrists from his grasp as though the contact stung her clothed skin. Her violate eyes had widened at his touch and, though she stayed guarded, he could make out the tiniest amount of fear that he had never seen in this beautifully dark girl. Strangely, he felt as though he needed to comfort her as he felt that he had unintentionally scared her with this close contact.

(Though she had never told anyone, there was a reason as to why she feared anything physical: in her first year on earth she had found herself in a very bad city. Her being very new to the world and not wanting to hurt anyone led to her being raped five times. This would most likely be the cause of her unwillingness to participate in physical activity and her weariness of all men in general... but he didn't know that.)

"You okay Sunshine? You look like you've seen a ghost." He unconsciously leaned toward her to discern her features from under her hood and she leaned back as though cornered in a very frightening place instead of the ice cream parlor that they currently occupied.

Trying not to sound as though she were choking on a fork, she answered, "Just go sit back down, I'm fine." And though her voice cracked when he reached for her hand again, she managed not to hyperventilate.

"No you are decidedly not fine, and I won't move from this spot until you tell me what's wrong." He moved forward again and let his hand rest on her bare knee. He had no idea why he wanted to know so badly, but he wanted for her to tell him all her troubles.

Raven couldn't breath. Literally. She could feel the need for air as her lungs threatened to burst, but when she opened her mouth nothing happened. Having been in this situation before, she frantically tapped the table top with her knuckles to draw the kids attention. She knew they could help.

Like a gunshot going off, "She can't breath!"

It was Melvin who pushed Red X away and provided the paper bag for her to find her breath, and it was Melvin who searched the diaper bag and produced her infrequently used inhaler. Though she had only seen an asthma attack once, she still understood what it was and knew what to do for when it ever happened. Smart kid.

Raven gratefully took a puff from the inhaler, glad that she could breathe and that Red X was at least three feet away. She knew though that he would be asking questions that she really didn't want to answer, and could tell that the kids were worried as well. The first thing that she needed to do was get the children home so that they could go to bed, but she knew that X wouldn't just wait for her to come back.

Decision made, she took out her communicator and called the one person that she knew would ask no questions, "Cyborg, I need you to come pick up the kids. If anyone asks, tell them I went for a walk in the park to clear my mind."

"Alright, but you better be straight with me when you get back." She knew that she couldn't lie to him, but she also knew that he wouldn't tell anyone if she asked him not to.

"Who could I be honest with if not my big brother?" She could see the gears in X's head spin wildly at this and made a mental note to explain later.

"Damn right. I'm on my way." As his image blinked out, she saw her teammates in the background as they fought over which movie they would watch next.

Then she turned around to speak to the children, "There's been a change in plans. Cyborg's going to come pick you up and if you're good and you don't fuss about not going to the movies then I'll take you all out to the carnival tomorrow. Do we have a deal?"

Almost as if they had planned it, the three kids looked at each other and nodded, and she then faced Red X.

"No questions until Cyborg gets here, and none at all if you start acting like an idiot. Got it?" She really didn't need any of his crap right now.

"Like a virus." He answered.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long and for drawing it out for so long. On the bright side... nope, I've got nuthin'.**


	4. Chapter 4: Filler

**(A/N) I realize that I have unintentionally written these chapters alternating between Red X POV and Raven POV. Do not think of that as a constant as it may change over the course of the story. Just think of it as Author POV and try not to get confused.**

**Me: Anyone wondering if Robin is still snogging Starfire?**

**Robin: ...umm...**

**Me: DANG IT, ROBIN! GO PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!**

**Robin: And you automatically think this is my fault?**

**Starfire: Robin, why is it that we discard our garments for this 'dance'?**

**Me: *Raises eyebrow***

**Disclaimer: Owning stuff is overrated anyways.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Affections, Confections, 'n Stuff

Raven watched as the thief, that she had prepared to do battle with a half hour before, sat down across from her and playfully ruffled Timmy's hair with a smile. To tell the truth it was kind of throwing her for a major loop.

"What do you want, X?" Though she had been trying to sound accusing the best she could do in her exhausted state was slightly exasperated. What she wouldn't give to go to bed right now.

He smiled despite her mood, "It's nice to see you too, Sunshine. It does look like you've had one helluva day though." She did look a bit worse for wear from not having slept in as much as three days due to relentless nightmares.

Leaning back in her chair she pulled on her hood, bringing her hands up to over her face, "I wonder if you came all this way to tell me how crappy I look."

Melvin, who had been silent up until this point, now felt the need to speak up. "Did you make Raven sad? I don't like it when Raven's sad. You should say something to try to cheer her up." She tugged on his sleeve as though to urge him into some kind of action.

"Hey Sunshine," He moved around the table to stand beside her, crouching down to gently take her hands from her face. "I admit that you look a little rough, but sleepless or not you're still every bit as beautiful as you've always been."

Though she blushed lightly, she yanked her wrists from his grasp as though the contact stung her clothed skin. Her violate eyes had widened at his touch and, though she stayed guarded, he could make out the tiniest amount of fear that he had never seen in this beautifully dark girl. Strangely, he felt as though he needed to comfort her as he felt that he had unintentionally scared her with this close contact.

(Though she had never told anyone, there was a reason as to why she feared anything physical: in her time with the monks they had tried to instill in her an immunity to any and all emotional situations. In order to do this they simply and quite literally beat the feelings out of her. Had it not been for her demon blood she would have died of blood loss, such was the violence with which they disciplined her. This would most likely be the cause of her unwillingness to participate in physical activity and her weariness of all men in general... but he didn't know that.)

"You okay Sunshine? You look like you've seen a ghost." He unconsciously leaned toward her to discern her features from under her hood and she leaned back as though cornered in a very frightening place instead of the ice cream parlor that they currently occupied.

Trying not to sound as though she were choking on a fork, she answered, "Just go sit back down, I'm fine." And though her voice cracked when he reached for her hand again, she managed not to hyperventilate.

"No you are decidedly not fine, and I won't move from this spot until you tell me what's wrong." He moved forward again and let his hand rest on her bare knee. He had no idea why he wanted to know so badly, but he wanted for her to tell him all her troubles.

Raven couldn't breath. Literally. She could feel the need for air as her lungs threatened to burst, but when she opened her mouth nothing happened. Having been in this situation before, she frantically tapped the table top with her knuckles to draw the kids attention. She knew they could help.

Like a gunshot going off, "She can't breath!"

It was Melvin who pushed Red X away and provided the paper bag for her to find her breath, and it was Melvin who searched the diaper bag and produced her infrequently used inhaler. Though she had only seen an asthma attack once, she still understood what it was and knew what to do for when it ever happened. Smart kid.

Raven gratefully took a puff from the inhaler, glad that she could breathe and that Red X was at least three feet away. She knew though that he would be asking questions that she really didn't want to answer, and could tell that the kids were worried as well. The first thing that she needed to do was get the children home so that they could go to bed, but she knew that X wouldn't just wait for her to come back.

Decision made, she took out her communicator and called the one person that she knew would ask no questions, "Cyborg, I need you to come pick up the kids. If anyone asks, tell them I went for a walk in the park to clear my mind."

"Alright, but you better be straight with me when you get back." She knew that she couldn't lie to him, but she also knew that he wouldn't tell anyone if she asked him not to.

"Who could I be honest with if not my big brother?" She could see the gears in X's head spin wildly at this and made a mental note to explain later.

"Damn right. I'm on my way." As his image blinked out, she saw her teammates in the background as they fought over which movie they would watch next.

Then she turned around to speak to the children, "There's been a change in plans. Cyborg's going to come pick you up and if you're good and you don't fuss about not going to the movies then I'll take you all out to the carnival tomorrow. Do we have a deal?"

Almost as if they had planned it, the three kids looked at each other and nodded, and she then faced Red X.

"No questions until Cyborg gets here, and none at all if you start acting like an idiot. Got it?" She really didn't need any of his crap right now.

"Like a virus." He answered.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long and for drawing it out for so long. On the bright side... nope, I've got nuthin'.**


End file.
